


The Day Rhodey Met The Captain

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: AU, Caring Ianto, Caring Jack, First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MIT Era, Protective Rhodey, Rift activity, Time Travel, Tony has been adopted by Jack and Ianto, chaotic Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: When Rhodey came home, he was perplexed to say the least.Tony explained his sudden burst of cleaning away with a simple phone call and some guests coming over.No wonder that Rhodey was cautious when two men knocked on their door.After all, someone that managed to get his boyfriend in a frenzy was in a position to hurt him.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	The Day Rhodey Met The Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again.
> 
> This is actually a part of a seperate Universe I'm creating and working on the long fic. Heavily inspired by a Torchwood audiobook and my general Marvel obsession.
> 
> This has been betaed by the lovely [Faustess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess), thank you so much!
> 
> Ok folks, hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing~

When Rhodey came home from ROTC, he found his dorm in the worst kind of disarray. For a hot second, Rhodey believed that someone had broken in, not out of the realm of possibility seeing as his roommate was a) famous, and b) one of the richest kids around campus. 

“Tones… What are you doing there?”

“Cleaning- or I’m trying to at least?” Tony looked around with a wince before continuing throwing laundry around.

  
Rhodey felt like he stepped into the twilight zone. “Why?” Tony never cleaned unless Rhodey refused to make him coffee, or cuddle with him. Both things Rhodey tended to miss horribly himself. 

Once more the genius looked up from his failing attempt at organizing the living space. This time with some papers clutched to his chest. 

“Jarvis called. Can you maybe stop staring and start helping? I’m a bit in a rush here, honeybear.”

“I can see that Tones. I just have to wonder why you’re cleaning even with Jarvis calling. It’s not that unusual for him after all.”

“True-” Tony put away some of the papers into a folder he procured from somewhere, “But J told me that there’s been rift activity and I highly suspect that Ja-dad, and maybe even I-pa will come visit.”

Rhodey blinked. Then, finally closing the door behind himself and starting to pick things up from the floor, he came closer. “First, what’s that thing about a rift? Second, who is Jaded and Ipa? And third, since when do you care if someone sees this chaos?”

If there was a hint of accusation in the last question, Tony clearly pretended to not pick up on it. Instead the younger man squinted at Rhodey before putting down- why the hell did they have a full oil canister next to the milk on the floor of their living room???- and then turned fully to Rhodey. 

Tony’s face passed through a truly colorful variation of expressions before settling on panicky, “Listen, I’ll explain everything later. Just help me now getting this under control. If I-pa sees this, he’s gonna kill me. Or worse! He’s gonna take away all of my coffee.” 

Then for good measure Tony did this thing with his eyes and bottom lip, Rhodey had declared it a lethal weapon, and he just sighed and helped Tony clean. An hour later, the two managed to get the last motor oil speck cleaned from their dining table, when there was a resonating knock on their door. 

Wide-eyed Tony looked towards Rhodey, then to the door, down at his stained shirt and ripped jeans and then back to Rhodey. Another knock, and Rhodey arched an eyebrow waiting for Tones to get the door. But instead, Tony honest to god yelped and rushed into his bedroom, yelling, “Please get the door Rhodey!”

Very confused now, Rhodey put down the coaster Tony had thrown his way sometime earlier, and went to the door. Just as the knocking restarted, this time a tiny bit more insistent, Rhodey opened the door.

“How can I help you?” he asked before fully processing the people standing in front of him. Both were men, rather dashing men as it so happened. One of them was a tiny bit shorter with dark brown nearly black hair and very light eyes. He was wearing a form fitting suit, one of those that screamed very well-paid office job, with a light rosè dress-shirt and a dark blue tie. He had a small smile on his lips but otherwise looked rather stern.

The other man was taller and had this boyish happy-go-lucky charm to him, the very same that Rhodey adored whenever Tony played the charm up. He had light brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, a big charming smile, sharp jawline and cheekbones, and was wearing an army great coat.

He leaned slightly forward, standing behind the suit wearer, eyes taking Rhodey in. Something about these men made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Coat man was the one to answer, “Yes actually, we’re searching for Anthony Stark? We were told that he was living here. Jarvis said he had called beforehand.”

Rhodey had to give it to the man, his voice was smooth and could easily lull people in. Before Rhodey became closer to Tony, he might have fallen for it too. But ever since a constant stream of bootlickers and vultures had taught Rhodey to be weary of overall cheery and charmant people.

“Hm,” he crossed his arms over his chest, “Do you now. What’s your business with him?”

That seemed to take the other men aback, for the Suit arched an eyebrow while the Coat’s smile dimmed a tiny fraction. Yet before the situation got even tenser, Tony came barreling out of his room.

“Jack! Ianto!” Tony called, brimming with excitement and rushing over. Rhodey watched as Jack’s and Ianto’s face morphed from polite/charming to soft and adoring, both expressions honest. Factoring in how Tony reacted towards those two, Rhodey knew that he better try to get along with them as they were obviously important to Tony.

“Hey short stuff, how have you been?” Coat asked before stepping in and ruffling Tony’s hair.

“Jack!” Tony protested annoyed but his eyes radiate happiness at the older man’s action. !’m good thanks- James here kept me in check.”

The other man- Ianto- arched an eyebrow again before smiling softly, “Is that so? Well, as long as you don’t get in too much trouble. But maybe you should introduce us, Tony?”

“Ah- Yes. So this is James Rupert Rhodes. He’s on a stipend from the military, Air Force. I mostly call him Rhodey or other nicknames. Rhodey, meet Ja-dad and I-pa, also known as Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. They’re kinda a second set of Jarvis? But also badass and cooler and I-pa’s coffee is to kill for, I swear!”

Ianto chuckled at that and Rhodey decided to finally step aside enough to let him enter before closing the door behind them. Jack took off his great coat and Ianto his suit jacket while Tony talked a mile a minute and took those garments. He actually used the coat rack earning an inquisitive glance from Rhodey.

Tony, after making sure that the garments stayed put, showed Jack and Ianto around, sweeping over his own bedroom but showing off Rhodey's, both students being very well aware that Rhodey’s was as neat as they came while Tony’s still was a disaster. Apparently Ianto knew this as well, because he gave Tony what amounted to a judgemental eyebrow before smiling at him.

They settled on the couch and Tony dragged two chairs over so that they all could face each other before he made his way back to the kitchenette and started on making coffee for them all.

“So,” Ianto started, smiling slightly, “You two are roommates?”

The question was innocent enough, yet Rhodey felt like he was being interrogated. “Yes. Since that idiot can’t keep out of trouble, and there was some weird mistake with the dorm assignment in my second semester, we made due.”

“Is that so?” Ianto tilted his head to the side before giving a barely there nod. “Well, considering that Tony has a knack for getting in trouble it sounds about right. I should go and look what he’s up to. And maybe rescue our coffee.” Gracefully, the smaller man stood and walked out.

Jack, who had so far not talked to Rhodey beside the initial sentences at the door, fixed his sky blue eyes at him. “So. Military?”

“Yes. Might I ask what rank you’ve had?”

Jack laughed a bit before smirking, “Had?”

“Yes. Clearly you’re not active duty anymore. Otherwise you wouldn’t have such long hair or time to visit Tony in the middle of the week. Also, if you were off duty for the moment, you’d still wear either the whole uniform or civilian clothes.” When Rhodey finished, he had to quell the urge to bite his lip for nerves. He really shouldn’t mouth off to someone he didn’t know and who was important to Tony.

But instead of some reprimand the brunet leaned back and laughed. Then he said, “I like you kid. You have bite. So yes. Not active military anymore but still serving the country. Ianto and I both do.”

“Huh. Ok. So.. how do you two know him?”  
  
‘ _More importantly, how much do you care for him?_ ’ he thought, still cautious.

Jack smiled a charming smile again before crossing his leg over his other, answering, “We have a history with Jarvis and at one point we literally stumbled over a five year old Tony. We got him back to the manor and somehow we stuck around for a few years.”

“Years?”

“Yes. I know we look younger but that’s good genes and coffee, at least according to Ianto. At one point Tony started to call us Ja-dad and I-pa and since then he became family.”

Rhodey gave a slow nod, hesitant to believe him yet. Before either could say something more, Tony and Ianto came back in, a tray with coffee and biscuits, wherever those came from, with them. Tony looked at him with concern for a moment but Rhodey shook his head in the negative, making Tony smile brighten once more.

The genius let himself slump into his seat next to Rhodey, turning his attention wholey to the visitors while Ianto poured them coffee. To Rhodey’s surprise, the coffee was exactly how he liked it, with just a splash of milk in it. Jack seemed to note Rhodey’s surprise because he said, “Yeah. That’s one of his special talents. Get’s everyone's coffee right to the T. Never met a man that was as precise as Ianto here.”

“Ah, thank you, Sir.”

Rhodey, for an absurd moment, thought he heard flirting in that reply. 

“Ew- gross. Stop flirting, you two.” Tony mock gagged and leaned against Rhodey. Ianto gave Tony an unimpressed look while Jack smirked.

“C’mon lad, I know you secretly enjoy seeing your dad and pa being sweet to each other.”

“Yikes, ok no! You two are terrible. What is honeybear supposed to think now???”

Ianto smirked now as well, “So, honeybear?”

Rhodey had never believed to see the day happening but here it was. Tony Stark was blushing. “Ehm…”

Tony looked at Rhodey guiltily, as if he was asking to be forgiven for a great slight. But honestly, if those two were together, as Rhodey had pieced together, then Rhodey had no trouble telling them of his and Tony’s relationship as well.

“Well, I guess I’m supposed to think that these two men had a central role in you being able to accept your feelings for me and mine for you, Tones.”

The way Tony looked at him in response was worth whatever future teasing might follow. From the corner of his eye he could see the soft look on Ianto’s face and the barely there, but much more honest than before, smile on Jack’s. 

Maybe they all were off to a good start after all.

**Author's Note:**

> IHB  
> Title: The Day Rhodey Met The Captain  
> Author: J_gun_i  
> Square Filled:B1 Crossover  
> Card Number: mk 2023  
> Rating: Teen and above  
> Pairing(s): Ironhusbands, Janto(Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones)  
> Warnings/Triggers: none?  
> Summary: When Rhodey came home, he was perplexed to say the least.
> 
> Tony explained his sudden brust of cleaning away with a simple phone call and some guests coming over. 
> 
> No wonder that Rhodey was cautious when two men knocked on their door.
> 
> After all, someone that managed to get his boyfriend in a frenzy was in a position to hurt him.
> 
> TSB  
> Title: The Day Rhodey Met The Captain  
> Collaborator: J_gun_i  
> Square Filled: T3 First Time  
> Card Number: 4004  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048691/  
> Rating: Teen and above  
> Pairing(s): Ironhusbands, Janto(Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones)  
> Warnings/Triggers: none?  
> Summary: When Rhodey came home, he was perplexed to say the least.
> 
> Tony explained his sudden brust of cleaning away with a simple phone call and some guests coming over. 
> 
> No wonder that Rhodey was cautious when two men knocked on their door.
> 
> After all, someone that managed to get his boyfriend in a frenzy was in a position to hurt him.  
> Word Count: 1849


End file.
